


We've All Got Scars

by Wicked_of_Heart



Category: Sea Patrol (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_of_Heart/pseuds/Wicked_of_Heart
Summary: After the incident with the sub, 2dads and Ro get a little closer and a little friendly. Which of course leads to misunderstandings and make-up cuddles.
Relationships: Leo "2 dads" Kosov-Meyer/Robert "RO" Dixon
Kudos: 4





	We've All Got Scars

The bed dipped as 2dads shifted around, brushing a finger over the scar on Ro’s knee “Telling a fib Robert?” 

“Well, I couldn’t let you pity me” Ro said defensively, trying to remove his knee from 2dad’s reach.

“Not pity Ro, never pity” 2dads said running his hand up Ro’s side until he was leaning over and drawing him into a deep kiss.

“Then what’s this?” Ro asked when they separated, gesturing at their current state.

2dads pulled back with a hurt look, removing himself from Ro entirely “Really Robert, you think this is a pity shag?”

“Well look at us, what else could it be?” he asked sitting up. 2dads withdrew further and reached for his underwear, climbing off the bed.

“What are you doing?” Ro asked, his brow scrunched in confusion.

“Leaving. I don’t need to be just a distraction for you Ro. A thank you to tick off your list” he said pulling his pants on and reaching for his shirt and shoes.

“Leo, wait” the use of his first name made him pause with his shirt around his neck and only one shoe located.

“Ro. Really, don’t” 2dads held up his hand while one arm wrestling his shirt the rest of the way down.

“No 2dads, I need you to listen”

Turning to look at him, 2dads raised his eyebrows “what?”

“This wasn’t just a thank you…I …I meant it alright? Everything that we did, I meant it, I just…” Ro struggled for the words, doing his best impersonation of a stranded fish.

“Just what Robert?” 2dads asked sadly, pulling his other shoe out from under Ro’s dresser.

“I wasn’t sure you were serious. That…you’d stick around, after we you know.” Ro motioned with his hands vaguely while turning bright red in the face.

“So you were what? Hedging your bets? Trying to distance yourself from me before I could hurt you?” both shoes now in hand, 2dads started moving towards the doorway.

“Essentially yes” Ro said throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

“Robert, I wouldn’t do that. Not to you” 2dads stated looking at Ro head on. Sighing, he reached for the doorknob “maybe you need a bit to decide what you want Ro.”

“I want you Leo. We’ve both made mistakes and there’s been a bit of a misunderstanding. But I don’t want you to go” Ro stood, pulling the sheet with him. “Leo, I want you to stay.”

2dads dropped his shoes and reached for Ro, his hands finding their way to his hips “even if it’s against regs?”

“Even then” Ro looked 2dads dead in the eye. “I’ve never told anyone else about my scar, ever. Surely that’s got to mean something?”

“It does to me Robert” 2dads leant his forehead against Ro’s, drawing them closer together until his hands met at the small of Ro’s back. “We’ll figure this out yeah?”

“Yeah, we’ll figure it out” Ro said leaning up and connecting their lips “tomorrow though, for now, could you get back into bed?”

“Yes leader” 2dads grinned.

“None of that or you can sleep on the couch. I don’t need to be reminded right at this moment that I’m putting my career in jeopardy” Ro warned with a finger pointed into 2dads chest.

“Robert, if…”

“No. just, whatever you’re thinking, no. I want this Leo. Believe it or not, I want you, whatever the damage or cost.”

“I think that’s the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Oh shut up” Ro chided, blush staining his cheeks as he climbed back into bed.

2dads giggled before removing his kit and following Ro. Getting comfy he held out open arms to Robert who rolled his eyes but lay his head on 2dads shoulder none the less. Reaching out Ro switched off the lamp and settled against 2dads. 

“Well one thing’s for sure” 2dads giggled.

“Oh yeah what’s that?” he asked pinching 2dads in the ribs.

“I can all but guarantee that no one on the ship will guess.”

Ro elbowed 2dads “shut up and go to sleep.”

“Yes Robert” 2dads grinned as he settled his cheek against the top of Ro’s head.


End file.
